Diplomatic Marriage
by Pahreza
Summary: Gaara has chosen to marry for diplomatic and political reasons. His siblings are not pleased at first and his bride brings with her some interesting traditions to the celebrations. Set just before Boruto the Movie-ish. Gaara X OC and M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_Another story that popped up in my mind and I had to write it. Gaara is one of my favourite from the series and I want to give him a romance story. (^-^) Because of OCs and added elements to the universe it might alter somewhat from the series, but I imagine this to happen a little while before Boruto's movie._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

Kankurou greeted his sister in her room, warily of her obvious bad temper. Her husband, Shikamaru, and son ,Shikadai, had been clever, they always were, and skipped out so Kankurou was forced to meet her alone.

"Temari. It's so good to see you." He started with an easy-going approach hoping it would soften her up. It did not.

"Why the hell didn't you stop him?!" she yelled to him without responding to his greeting. Kankurou took a step back raising his arms up in defence. The servants had told him that she was in a bad mood but he had hoped that letting her wait in her quarters for a while would cool her. It had not.

"I did, I tried! He wouldn't listen." Kankurou had understood from his sister's letters that she was anything but pleased with the current state of affairs and also that she blamed him for not advising their younger brother better.

"But a diplomatic marriage?!" her outrage had the room buzzing as her chakra made the breeze from the window stronger.

"He wants to do it… for the village." Trying to explain why Gaara had chosen to do it was complicated. Kankurou wasn't sure if his sister would be able to understand just yet, he wasn't even sure if he could explain it.

"That's not a reason to get married." She wrung her hands. "He should marry because of love." Her voice had changed dramatically from the previous roar to a whisper as her frustration got the better of her.

"I know. I know…" her brother said taking the opportunity to calm her down. "But he is following the suggestions of the elders."

"Humpf. Why? Gaara has always been against the old traditions."

"The hostile and violent ones, yes, but not traditions that benefit both parties…

"Both parties? It's a trade treaty! Why seal it with a marriage? And with the Land of the Birds?" before he could answer she looked at him determinedly.

"We must break up the weeding plans before he does something he would regret for the rest of his life." Kankurou cringed at the word 'we', but he also that he had to dishearten her.

"You know... I think Gaara knows you better than you know him."

"Why do you say that?"

"He invited you to come today to be in the party that greeted to diplomats as they arrived to prepare for the wedding, right?" Kankurou dreaded for what he had to say next knowing his sister and her temper. It took a lot to make her mad, but he was afraid it was exactly enough what he was about to say. She nodded to his question.

"Yes, they should arrive this afternoon."

"Well, he lied. They already arrived and… the wedding is today."

.

.

Ofc chap 1 will soon to follow. (^-^)


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you dear followers and favers. I love knowing that people enjoy my stories. You are more than welcome to leave a review or send a question to me via PM._

.

.

The wedding ceremony was a big mixture of the cultures clashing. The foreigners' colourful palette in their choice of clothing were in contrast to the more earthly coloured Sunagakure people who tried not to stare too obviously at the visitors.

It could be called a culture clash because of the foreigners' different ways of living compared to the shinobi culture. From what Gaara had understood arranged marriages were the standard way of getting married in The Land of the Birds, where such a thing was almost extinct in his own culture.

On top of that, the guests had brought along them additions to the normal ceremony and it had made a few local people cringe.

Gaara however didn't show any sign of him being bothered, a feat many either saw as his stoic personality or as his ignorance. He knew that some conservative people of Sunagakure were sceptical of this marriage and that that scepticism led them to be more hostile toward the customs of their guests. He however intended to fully follow the prescribed rituals in honour of his bride and her family at least as much as he could.

Said bride was standing in front of him dressed in layers of the embroidered silk, which her country was famous for. The base was white but due to the colourful threads it was hard to see unless one was up close. Gaara was standing this close and as the priest talked about the commitment one must bring into the marriage, Gaara inspected his bride. They hadn't met before as a stand-in had been acting the part of bride at the previous day's rehearsal. She had her eyes peeled to the wall behind him and inhaled and exhaled visibly. Maybe she was nervous?

He didn't know much about her. Miki. That was her name. She was his age, from a prominent family and supposedly a strong shinobi. Those latter things could be said about him as well, and it was her appearance that perhaps together with his, made them look like an odd couple. She was dark skinned with big black eyes but Gaara was most fascinated with her sapphire blue hair. It was collected in an elaborate ordeal of curls and jewellery and though it looked heavy she held her head high. He was lesser pleased with her face as she had been painted white with intricate patterns of blue on top making it impossible to see what she really looked like. From the look of her countrymen it was custom for the women to paint their face, but it didn't alter his opinion of it.

Though Gaara would try and follow the traditions of her culture around the wedding he decided in his mind that he would discourage her from this paint routine should it be an everyday thing. He didn't have any intentions of pretending that this was anything but a diplomatic marriage done to increase the relations between Sunagakure and her home country, but he did hope for being on friendly terms with his wife and helping her integrate into this, for her, new society.

As the ceremony was about to end, she finally turned her eyes to him. Before they would be able to leave as a couple there was one ritual left to do. Gaara waited for the priest to cue him in and then he took his bride's hands in his raising them to meet his lips. For some reason, he couldn't explain, he kept eye contact with her as he kissed each of her fingers, the latter being a symbol for each of the ten commitments they swore to uphold when married. She was watching him intensely and gave a little indistinguishable sound when his lips touched her skin. Her eyes narrowed a little and he couldn't quite determine her expression through all the face paint but it wasn't anything like anger or similar at least, maybe more along the lines of approval?

He gave his hands to her and she repeated the action to his hands and to his own surprise he was delighted by the touch of her lips to his fingers. The pleasure showed itself as a warm feeling in his stomach, but perhaps it was the fact just that he was now officially married?

Gaara had never said it to anyone, not even his brother, but as his friends and family started getting married, Gaara, for the first time since he became Kazekage, envied their ability to create such a meaningful connection. He met people, he met women, but never did anything bring the emotions forth that he had been told about.

In the end he had resigned himself to the fact that if he couldn't marry for the reasons his friends had he would marry for reasons of the village.

And now he had married. He knew his sister was anything but happy with his decision but as he took the arm of his bride and passed along the bowing audience he saw his sister wipe away a tear from her cheek. He glanced to his bride who walked calmly next to him and for a reason he couldn't explain he gave her arm a little squeeze earning him a shy smile in return. As they walked out of the temple Gaara realised that they did not do so as bride and groom but as man and wife.

.

.

 _So this is a bit short, but I wanted to try and update quickly before Christmas takes all my time. SO the next chapters may also be short-ish but then you will hopefully get one frequently. (^_^) Next chapter should be up within two days._


	3. Chapter 3

Where the foreigners' traditions regarding the wedding ceremony had been rigid and stern, their traditions around the celebration afterwards were a lot more informal and enjoyable. They had brought dancers to entertain between the many meal courses, and a storyteller came after the lights had been lit and told a tale of magical beasts and fairies, and by including the names of the bride and groom and a few randomly chosen guests he weaved a story that made everyone laugh out loud.

Gaara was very pleased to see his bride smile as she had acted nervous throughout the night hardly answering his attempts to talk. They sat at their own table on a podium for everyone to see them. While he was used to this kind of attention he figured it was likely that she wasn't. He leaned close and whispered to her when they all applauded the storyteller who had finished his tale.

"I'm glad to you are laughing. He was very entertaining." She nodded to his question, only quickly glancing in his direction before turning her face toward the crowd again. She had hidden her mouth behind her hand when she had laughed but her eyes had given her away.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." She said and it made Gaara frown.

"I thought we just agreed to use each other's first names. Please call me Gaara."

"Hai, Gaara-sama." She answered, this time at least she turned to look at him when she answered. Gaara sighed inwardly. She didn't show any sign of being afraid of him or anything just… rather uninterested, and she kept scouting through the guests as if the check up on something. He didn't know why it irritated him so, but when he had tried earlier to make her tell him about the guests she knew, she had only done so in the most obedient and polite way possible.

He had had more luck later when he asked about her life at the island and how some of her cultured differed from what she met here. That had made her light up and for once that evening she had shed her nervousness and talked unhindered until the dancers returned to perform, and then when the music played she had quieted down again.

Gaara looked over the crowd as people slowly had begun to ready themselves to bid goodnight to the newlyweds. The whole celebration would last five days but on this night it would end early for Gaara and his bride. The guests were placed according to status and rank and as such Gaara's siblings and extended family, now including in family-in-law sat up in front of his own table. Miki's uncle was the Land of the Birds' ambassador and her father had an important position on their home island.

The blend of people in the room was interesting to look at. The blond and browned haired Sunagakure people were mixed with the blue palette of the Birds' people; their hair colour ranging from light teal to a blue so dark it was almost black. They all had darker skin than their hosts and talked with a melodic accent which he had also noticed in Miki. He asked her about it.

"Well, we learn the common language as our second language." She replied becoming eager once again as she could teach him about her origins. "We do not learn the common language before we are twenty seasons of age."

"Twenty seasons?" Gaara looked confused at her.

"Yes it is like…" she calculated in her head. "Ten years of age."

"Why do you count in seasons?" he asked curiously.

"It is the most easy. We have the rain season and the dry season and then it begins again." She gave him a bright smile and he returned it.

At that moment a gong sounded announcing the department of the couple. Gaara followed the protocol, taught by her uncle the ambassador, standing up and assisted his bride, no wife, in getting up, she wore many layers, and then he turned to bow at the guests. Everyone got up and bowed in return and all that was left now was leaving.

They went around the table and he offered his arm to Miki who took it and he felt how her hand trembled. Gaara had a good guess to why. Her culture was very focused on the couple becoming an entity as one, and that also included the traditions around the wedding night. Gaara however, as much as he would follow the traditions of the Birds, he wouldn't force Miki to follow this tradition.

He had decided that long ago and as he led her to her changing room he confirmed it with himself. To please her family he would "sleep" with her, but he had made sure there was an extra futon placed in his changing room for him to sleep on and then they could just tell people they had followed the tradition. Both of their changing rooms were adjacent to the bedroom where he would let her sleep. He didn't intend to change until he had explained everything to her.

He would gladly have told her earlier but since they didn't meet before the temple and then never were alone he unfortunately hadn't had the chance. He regretted this as he realised that her nervousness might have been for nothing since he wouldn't force her to anything.

He walked up to the window as he waited for her to enter the bedroom. The full moon shone its eerie light through the glass but it was a long time ago that Gaara had feared the sight. The bijuu sealed within him when he was born had long been gone, hopefully enjoying the freedom achieved after the war.

Contemplating on the time Gaara wondered how long it would take for Miki to be ready. He had heard stories from his brother that women usually took longer to prepare themselves, but his sister was not that type so he had nothing really to compare to.

All of Gaara's knowledge of the female sex was either from observation in the everyday life, advice from his sister or stories from his brother, who had yet to settle down himself. Gaara himself had consciously avoided meaningless encounters, woman who only wanted the Kazekage for one night, but the meaningful meeting never came.

He couldn't tell if he had done something wrong, but instead learned to live with it. Thinking about all of this Gaara fell into deep thoughts standing in the moonlight and waiting for his new wife so he could explain himself.

.

.

.

 _So I'm curious if I caught enough Gaara-ness in his character. I always find it challenging because I chance the parametres around the person but I don't want them be occ, you know? Did I do okay? (Yes, I'm seeking confirmation). We will get to know Miki as the story continues, hopefully you will like her as much as I do._

 _ANYWAYS! (^_^) Next chap should be up before Christmas (^-^) But in case something happens:_ _Merry Christmas, happy holidays and/or have a nice December!_


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until Miki walked into the room that Gaara; too late, realised that she'd of course had changed clothes with the expectations of a wedding night. He froze as she slowly treaded up to him and he swallowed when the moonlight hit her frame.

Before, she had been wearing layers of heavy silk covering up her body completely. Now she was wearing a kimono of silk so delicate it was see-through. On top of that she had washed her face clear of paint and a part of him, that he chose to ignore right now, was delighted by her looks. Her hair was also free of all the knick-knacks that had been there earlier. Now the blue hair fell down to her shoulders making it an even bigger contrast to her skin tone and white clothes.

Gaara struggled to find words to say as she stood close awaiting him with a smile. His eyes kept glancing over her as she revealed more of her body already than he had ever seen on a woman before.

He cleared his throat.

"You will sleep in here; a futon is prepared for me in the other room." It was a short and brief message and he had expected her to show relief. Or elation. But he had not expected her to show resentment to his words.

"No." she said sternly. "You will sleep here with me." She pointed to the futon laid down next to them and he noticed how a little frown had appeared on her forehead. Her sudden display of resolve astonished Gaara to such an extent that he took a step back.

"You don't have to…" He begun but she stopped him.

"Man and wife make the biggest commitment to each other when they are alone. This is knowledge we learn when we grow up."

"Yes, but…" she continued relentlessly.

"You are the Kazekage. You show your commitment to this village and the people, yes?" He could hear how she attempted to convince him. He gave a slight nod but abstained from crossing his arms. She didn't have to be so stubborn about this. It was okay to leave it alone.

"And we have to show our commitment to each other." She placed a hand on his chest and the other one on her own. Her touch made Gaara feel warm even though her hands were cold. He gently removed her hand and looked into her eyes. Please understand, he thought. This is for you.

"This _is_ my commitment to you."

She seemed to be a bit startled by his tone of voice but then she beamed to him and he knew she hadn't given up yet. The smile was somewhat overbearing and it was clear she thought he was trying to be polite. Which he was, but he was also trying to not sleep with her against her own will. Families and traditions could dry in the desert, he would not force her.

"No. You are being nice to me. I am very happy about it. But you _show_ commitment." She took a step closer to him but he backed just the same.

"You're not happy with me?" her expression fell and Gaara felt a sting in his heart.

"That's not what I'm trying to tell you. I want you to… Hmm…" he thought of how to say it without making her more upset. We don't love each other, was the thing that kept coming up in his mind but he somehow knew that, although true, saying that would make her sad.

"We need to make this a good marriage, yes?" she said interrupting his thoughts.

"Of course." Gaara quickly answered meeting her eyes. Her stare was questioning, trying to understand his point of view.

"Then I do not understand." She declared. "We need good wedding night to have good marriage."

"That's not-" He tried but failed. She had said it so certain and confident that he almost forgot why he kept saying no.

"Yes?" She again decreased the distance between their bodies and this time Gaara was forced to stand still as he had the window behind him.

The moon light shone down upon Miki and Gaara caught himself thinking how beautiful he thought she was and that if it wasn't for the circumstances they had gotten married he would never have been arguing about this with her. A sudden desire to reach out for her was restrained by moving his hands to his back and resting them on the window frame.

"You seem… afraid?" she asked him, a shift in attitude so unexpected that Gaara felt even her posture changed.

"No it's just… I do not want to sleep with you just because we are forced to by traditions." There he finally said it. "We have a diplomatic marriage."

"Are you forced by traditions?" she sent him a confused look.

"No. No, but it may be assumed that the wedding night is…" he lost his words. He couldn't make himself say, us having sex. It seemed too indecent.

"Then…" she started but stopped to think poking her chin with a finger and giving Gaara time to breathe something he had apparently not done enough of, since he felt out of breath. She looked up, eyes widened.

"You believe I am forced?" She asked. Gaara nodded slightly embarrassed, but Miki appeared overjoyed by this information. He tried to explain.

"Yes. From all your culture's traditions and you…" How to say that she looked too dressed up and beautiful to just be thinking of sleeping? She shook her head.

"I am not here for traditions. I am here for good marriage."

"But you said that a good marriage comes after a good wedding night…"

"Yes. Because we _show_ that we are committed to each other's happiness." This made Gaara's ears burn. He knew enough of the whole thing to understand the literal meaning of 'each other's happiness' on a wedding night.

"Even if that's the case I can't… I can't give you a good wedding night." He shocked himself by saying this. "You should know, since you _are_ my wife… that I… I have never been with anyone. I have never…" it was hard saying it out loud. But to his astonishment she just took his hand up to her chin and smiled as she gave it a kiss.

"Neither have I."

"But then..?" His whole idea of what would have happened tonight was shattered as she gave his hand a kiss again, smiling to him so wonderfully that most of his worries disappeared as well.

"We kiss." She said placing another one on his hand. "We touch. We do what feels good."

Gaara realised that he needed to see Miki in a new light. He had thought that her nervousness was due to her dreading the night. He had thought she was coming to him against her own wish, in the best case to follow the tradition, in the worst case because her family demanded it of her. Deep down he had even thought that they could not have an affectionate relationship, because there was no possibility that she would want to be with him for any other reasons than the political. But looking at her now… perhaps..?

Perhaps it wasn't even nerves he had seen in her at first but… excitement? At least that was how big a grin she now sent him.

Throughout the whole debate he had refrained from touching her but now he took her hands and pulled them up to his lips, kissing them as she had just done to his. They were still cold but he didn't mind it.

"I don't know what to do…" he whispered.

"What do you want to do?" was her reply. Gaara shook his head and shrugged apologetically. He didn't know.

It was not because there wasn't anything he wanted to do. There was. The reason was that he didn't know what would be appropriate. She smiled and sat down on the futon indicating that he should join, so he did. Before he had placed himself comfortably she had grabbed his hands pulling them close to her.

"We kiss." She kissed them. "We touch." At this she guided his hands to her chest and Gaara's mind exploded.

He wasn't like his brother or sister. He had never had the same need for physical comfort or hugs as they did, but it didn't mean that he never wanted it.

Blushing, he let her keep his hands there; he did not dare to move them.

"Does it feel good?" she asked her voice sounding completely innocent but he couldn't help but wonder that she had to have some idea of his reaction to her. He nodded and she asked again.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" flabbergasted Gaara couldn't answer her so she tilted her head and with a little smirk said. "You have to tell me." She let go of his hands and as they fell down they touched something that made her gasp. Now it was his turn to become curious.

.

.

.

 _Oh, Gaara is such a sweetheart! As he is often shown in the series without any sexual component to him I really wanted to give him that. So slowly he will get to know why sex is so talked about… ;) See you in the next chap._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi there! (^-^) Thanks to reviewers, followers and faves. I do love you guys; you make me stay motivated to write. As you have noticed I upload bits as I complete them, if you rather want me to upload when the section is done or something other please let me know and I will look at the possibility.  
In the story: Gaara is still trying to figure out this 'man and wife' business… (^-^)_

 _._

 _._

Gaara had heard stories, lots of stories, of the difference between pleasuring yourself as a man and pleasuring a woman. Kankurou had been generous with sharing details, but Gaara also knew a few things from his knowledge of the human physique. Women were shaped differently than men. They had breast and wider hips where men had a more muscular structure to their physique added to that was the difference in genitalia.

He was also well aware of what he had just touched but what astonished him was the reaction his touch had on her. Her expression, although briefly, had changed and that affected him as well.

Intriguingly he raised his hand up and let it caress from her clavicle downwards to little sounds from her and when he reached the breast again he felt a hardened knob on the tip of the breast. Amazed he let his hand stay there. Her nipple was reacting to him.

Feeling irrationally ecstatic Gaara turned his gaze from her breast to her face. Miki was biting her lip but with a smile and her breathing was different from before.

"Does it… Does it feel good when I do this?" Gaara asked, and though he interpreted her reaction that way he needed to hear her say it. He cupped her breast in his hand feeling the weight of this foreign part of a human body. He found it pleasurable.

"Yes, yes it does." Miki breathed and though the room was dimly lit he believed he saw a blush on her cheeks. His cheeks were hot but the situation was too special for him to care right now. The most distracting was the throbbing feeling between his own legs.

"Gaara?" she almost whispered. "Can I… Can I touch you?" He swallowed but then gave her a nod taking his own hands back to himself. Moving closer Miki now almost sat on his lap when she began to run her fingers down his arms. Her gaze switched between looking at where she touched him to his face, curious to know his reaction. She tucked a little at his sleeve. Gaara looked at it unsure what she meant by it. There wasn't anything on it?

Miki moved again and now literally straddled him, sitting on her bent legs with him underneath. Gaara was embarrassed. There was no chance that she didn't feel the bulge in his pants just as there was no way he couldn't force his focus away from the feeling of her body this close.

Sliding her arms around his neck she smiled and said:

"We learn it is a delightful experience for a man and wife to be so close they are as one." Gaara nodded again. Though they were indeed very close physically to each other right now, he did know that there were still some barriers between them. Like their clothes…

A gasp escaped him when she stirred a little accidentally rubbing against him. He needed to regain some focus. This was… This was so uncommon ground for him that he had no idea what to do next, so instead he took a step back figuratively asking her:

"Where do you, ehm, have this knowledge from?" It was a rather weak attempt but it was all he could think to do.

Eagerly to answer Miki sat up straight again unintentionally rubbing against him, but this time Gaara managed to suppress a groan. Absentmindedly he wondered if he could ever have the same effect on her.

"We learn before we marry." She said with lights in her eyes. "We learn how men and women's bodies work and how they fit together." The latter made Gaara's blush renew. How could she say such things without the slightest form for discomfort?

"We learn how to have a god marriage by listening to stories from the elders and before entering the bedchamber the bride get the last advice from the bride's maids."

Surprised Gaara stared at her, 'wait, what,' but she continued without noticing it.

"The bride's maids are either family member or friends of the bride who have themselves gotten married recently and their advice is therefor always important to listen to." She tilted her head in a way that made Gaara think it was her signature, but the smile that followed was comforting though curious.

"How do you learn here?" she asked while beginning to caress his back. The action was seemingly unconscious but if what she had told him now was true, she had a better idea on how to proceed than he did, meaning that everything she did was something she had thought through and planned before acting.

Her touch was distracting.

"We, ehm, do it pretty much the same way… getting advice from elders and friends…" Gaara's mind was having trouble focusing on talking as Miki had shifted her hands' attention to his chest. Slowly stroking up and down she sustained the warm feeling he felt inside. Maybe he should return the gesture? He hadn't paid much attention to her bare legs but as she focused on his chest, he instead focused on her legs barely covered as the silk kimono had crept up when she sat down on him.

Miki took a deep breath of air when he touched her thigh and Gaara paused immediately. She smiled to him and pointed at the garment.

"I think… I think you should be the one to take it off me." Gaara considered this. It was not something he would mind doing but again the thought about all her actions being planned beforehand discomforted him. Was this really something she wanted? He knew he would have nothing to do with this if she wasn't content with the situation herself.

"Miki…" he started but then stopped as he wasn't sure how to ask her this. He managed to get stand up and she followed him waiting patiently as he contemplated the possible ways to say it and he ended up with going with the question straight out, there was no room for misinterpretations. Taking her hands in his he looked her into her eyes asking:

"Miki. You don't have to do this. _We_ don't have to do this. So why..." he could see the hurt in her face but he had to continue. "Why do you insist on doing this?"

"We need good marriage." She replied surprised and hurt audible in her voice, and her answer was more meekly this time than before and Gaara didn't buy the explanation.

"That is possible without this." He looked insistently at her. "Do _you_ even want this?" To his shock Miki looked like she was about to cry. Horrified by her reaction he brought her hands to his lips kissing them as they had both done earlier.

"Please understand." He begged. "I'm in no way saying that I will not make you happy. I will do everything in power to do that. But this…" he indicated the futon and the expectations that were upon such a thing on a wedding night. "This I can't do to you."

"Wh-" she cleared her throat and he saw the tears in her eyes. Gaara felt confused, it was breaking his heart to see her like this and he had only known her for less than a day.

"Why can you not?"

"It's wrong. If you don't truly want to do it for your own reasons, it's wrong." He took her palm and rested his chin in it, an act he had no idea why he did other than it comforted him. "I promise you. We can still make this a good marriage."

Miki's response was disheartening as she pulled her hands back and let herself fall down upon the bed. He was desperately hoping she wouldn't begin to cry. He didn't think he'd have the strength for that. Luckily no tears came and after sitting a moment she looked back up on him and said:

"I apologise. I have been expecting things of you that I should not have."

This was not what he had thought she would say but it was intriguing enough for him to sit back down with her. Curiously, as the whole night had been, he looked at her.

"What do you mean by 'expecting'?"

.

.

.

 _Please tell me how I'm doing. I find Gaara harder to write than the other characters in this universe, and I don't want to make him ooc. I do think that I caught the gentleman in him, because we all know that there is a sexy gentleman hidden behind his stoic appearance. a very sexy man indeed. :P_


	6. Chapter 6

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She blushed. He could see it as the moonlight struck her face and the way she looked away while biting her lower lip. It only made Gaara more curious. Whatever was going through this woman's mind, it was intriguing.

An unfamiliar urge struck him as he let his gaze slide over her face and down her body. He wanted to know her, her thoughts and her secrets. All the things she tried to hide right now but also the things she seemed prepared to show him. Everything…

"Miki?" He said it in a soft voice and while he kept his focus on her, she turned to face him. He leaned in and before he closed his eyes he saw her eyes widen.

Her mouth was slightly open in surprise but Gaara kept his own shut as he pressed his lips to hers. Miki first seemed stunned because she was motionless but only for a moment.

"Uhn…" She made a little confused sound as he pressured her a little, but before he was about to turn away, she moved her lips, and unlike how he had just pressed his to hers, she responded with placing little kisses on his mouth.

A fire burned within Gaara now as he tried to mimic Miki, lips moving to hers revelling in their softness and the heat that came with it. He followed his instinct to reach out for her and she followed his hands as they pulled her into his embrace. Before either had truly realised it she was back to sitting on his lap, a leg on each side of him, but this time their nervousness was switched out for resolve. Gaara couldn't exactly say what it was aimed at or where it came from, he just determined that this felt too good for them to be doing anything that could be wrong.

Miki's hands danced across his chest, making him snap for breath and as he did that his mouth opened and he felt her tongue reach his mouth.

Startled he pulled his head back. He was out of breath; so was she. He tried to collect his thoughts, which it was somehow difficult. Miki looked shocked at him.

"I am sorry!" she said trying to move backwards and away, but Gaara's hands wouldn't allow it as they had locked behind her and winded he asked with a frown on his forehead.

"Why? Did you not like it?" It had definitely felt like she did. She stilled.

"I… Yes… But you…" She let her head fell upon his shoulder. "I am confused."

"So am I." he said honestly. And that wasn't even accounting for the emotions that stirred within him. "You said something about your expectations from me? Could you… explain that to me?" It still puzzled him, her motivations. On one hand she seemed at his level; confused but curious, but on the other hand she seemed cunning as if she knew what was going on.

"No…" she murmured. "It is too embarrassing."

"Tell me." His made his voice insistent and as someone who was used to be obeyed with this tone of voice he expected her to do so as well. Miki didn't seem thrilled about it, but she did start to explain. Without moving away from him, she whispered.

"I was told people on the continent were quite… I do not know the word here… Uhm… intimately active?" If she had looked up she would have seen Gaara turning a deep shade of red at this but she continued without knowing.

"I have heard things… stories of married life and these intimate activities." He kept blushing but kept his hands locked behind her, not moving an inch.

"I was curious." She exhaled. "But I had to wait for my marriage, which my family were the ones to decide on. And then I made the mistake of expecting you to want it as much as I did, because you were from here." Finally she moved to look at him. She pleaded.

"I am sorry. I have been too focused on myself and I have not listened to you as I should."

Gaara listened understanding that he wasn't the only one to have misinterpreted things between them.

"But did you like… did you like to kiss me?" the last part became a whisper to avoid it trembling. Looking straight into his eyes Miki answered.

"I did. But if you did not-"

"I did too."

"Oh." Silence fell upon them. Miki stirred a little shifting to sit better as Gaara tried to think of what to say.

"So… We did both like to kiss?" She said softly.

"It… seems like it."

"Can we… try it again?"

Without a thought Gaara closed the gap between them. Again he followed her lips' movements and again she made his head spin, her hands slipping around his neck nuzzling his hair, while his slid across her back attempting to warm her cold skin. The kimono clearly was not meant for warmth. Just as he felt the impulse to move his hands to her front he stopped the kiss again.

"Miki… Miki… I need to know…" he panted. "Why do you want to do this?"

"Oh…" Again she bit her lip, and again it made Gaara feel the urge to get to know all her secrets.

"You have pleasured yourself, yes?" Again her blunt question took him by surprise and as his ashamed voice failed him he just nodded.

"Me also." She smiled beginning to resemble the woman who had entered the room a while ago. "But I have been told that together." She pointed to each of them. "It is much better." Her smirk made it ache on Gaara's body.

"That is why I am curious. And you, as my husband, are the only one I will be with. So if you should want to… I hope that you will honour me and be with me."

With this Gaara understood that it was up to him whatever would happen now. A part of him wanted the night to finish. Sleep. Be done with this. It was too much already and not even accounting for the ceremony and banquet, he felt delirious. But looking at Miki he knew it was only a tiny part of him now. Here was something that seemed much more interesting.

"You will have to tell me things you learned… I don't know much myself." He murmured in her ear as he pulled her close for a hug. She then turned to look at him.

"What do you know?" the question seemed rough, but her expression told him she meant it earnestly. He had a hard time answering though as his voice turned on him. He tried to clear his throat.

"Well… I know… you know… the basics? How a man and woman… work." Never had he felt the compulsion to hide his face more but he also knew that if he was ever to say such things, it should be to the woman sitting on his lap not wearing more than a see-through kimono while calling him husband.

"I have been taught that hand and fingers." She wriggled her fingers at him. "As well as mouth, lips and tongue are the best for intimate contact everywhere on the husband's body." Gaara almost hissed. The thought of her mouth on certain places on his body…

"What…" he swallowed. "What about on your… body?" his voice was awkwardly hoarse, he had never heard it that way before. It betrayed him as it showed how affected he was right now.

"It should be the same although; we are shaped a little differently at some places." Her smile warmed him and he returned it as best he could.

"Could you tell me what to do? I don't know…" he hated being so unsure of himself, but he was also too afraid of doing something wrong.

"We kiss. We touch. We do what feels good." She used the words she had already told him. It was like they had moved back and forth before finally getting to each other.

What feels good… It felt good to touch her. An idea popped up in his mind.

"Should we move under the covers? You are so cold." He said but Miki shook her head sending him a shy smile.

"I feel so warm. Perhaps we should… you should take off some clothes?" he saw the eagerness in her eyes. Attracted as to what she would do next he obeyed.

She was still sitting on his lap but he managed to open his coat and slide it off. He felt very self-conscious having never undressed with someone watching before. Observantly he saw how her fingers twitched as if she wanted to reach up to him. She didn't though and unsure of how much he should take off he stopped with his coat.

"More?" She smiled and he complied. She had been wearing almost nothing and in fairness he could, and would if he was going to sleep anyways, wear a lot less. She slid of his lap as he got up to untie his pants. Again undressing before someone else was unnerving and he couldn't help but turn around as he slid the pants, shoes and his shirt off.

He sat down realising that now he had less clothes on than she. Obviously Miki had had the same thought as she took out her arms opening herself to him.

"You may also undress me if you like." Gaara would like. Untying the knot that held the fabric to her body Gaara had never starred so intensely at any clothing falling of a body. The silk dropped off her without much assistance and beneath was a female body that made Gaara swallow.

"You are very handsome." She said. She was blushing and seemed to also have become quite self-aware but yet she let her hands touch his bare chest with a curious look in her eyes. Gaara revelled in her touch and how her dark fingers were a contrast to his white skin. Seeing how they caressed him made him long for more.

His skin was also more sensitive to her cold fingers than he would have guessed and though she had become more nervous now they were undressed she still seemed eager to get to know him physically.

"You feel different than me…" she murmured moving closer.

He could easily imagine she was right but had not yet gathered the courage to touch her. She saved him as she took one of his hands holding it against his chest, muscled and firm and then against her own, soft and… Gaara's mind went numb.

She moved his hand for him. Almost in the way he had earlier but much more conscious. She knew exactly where it would feel best for his fingers to touch her. Gaara's other hand shot up reaching for the other breast. Again the contrast between their skin colours was clear and again Gaara adored it. His white fingers rubbed against her skin, and it made Miki moan and reach for him. She pulled him hard against her with a force that surprised Gaara, his mind was occupied with something else, and he stumbled on top of her. The fall had made him let go of her to break the fall, but Miki seemed to first realise her actions when she landed on her back.

"I am sorry." This time she was the one gasping for air. "I get easily deeply focused on one thing." Gaara smirked. Her reactions to him had given him a new confidence.

"It's not a problem. I think it's good." He murmured the words into her ear as he reached down for another kiss. She gladly turned her mouth to his, mingling her fingers in his hair.

Resting on one side Gaara freed a hand to stroke Miki's skin. Though his mouth was occupied with hers, he would still like to explore her body as she lay naked beneath him.

A tiny voice in his mind roared about this situation; he had never thought this could happen to him. But here he was with a beautiful woman, who he could call his wife, who seemed to enjoy each of his moves as much as he did himself. She squirmed beneath him as his fingers slid up to her breast again. He was hard. Pressed against her stomach he felt every little tremble her body made and he wondered how to give her more when she suddenly pushed a leg underneath him so he was now lying between her legs. She moaned as his erection accidentally rubbed against her.

Staggered Gaara broke the kiss to apologise when he felt her reach up with her hips and repeat the move. This time he was the one to moan.

"This feels good." She whispered to him. He nodded before recapturing her mouth. The energy in his body had, with her movements, multiplied and he felt the need to get it out somehow. One way was kissing her. His confidence had grown again and he tried to do what she had done earlier to him. Sticking his tongue out to meet her mouth he was perplexed at the way they both reacted to it. Her strong arms pulled him right on top of her as she continued to move her hips against him, and he in turn tried to mimic her movements while also teasing her lips with his tongue. It was more interesting than he would ever have thought.

She parted her lips and their tongues met. Dancing, twirling with each other they both panted but didn't break the kiss. 'Why does this feel so good?' Gaara's mind wondered as his freed a hand to slide up and down her body, rejoicing in the touch of her fingers doing the same to him. Everywhere she touched him he felt a burning sensation in its wake and every time he touched her, he craved more.

Throwing her head back as Gaara apparently moved a certain way with his hips it gave him an opportunity. Her throat was unobstructed and a distant memory of seeing someone kissing another on the neck made him curious enough to try himself. Her reaction was perfect. Moaning her hips shot upwards to him.

"Yes… Gaara…" It was low but enough for him to continue. Kissing her from her cheekbone and down Gaara tasted her skin to the pleasurable sounds of her as shivers ran over her. He made a trail down to her breast, and he could never say what made him do it, but he closed his lips around her dark nipple making Miki shriek as she dug her fingers into his skin. Gaara's own body answered by thrusting against her.

The surprise by his response to her made him let go of her and he raised himself up on both his arms looking down at her. Her eyes were hazy and her mouth open as she breathed erratically. Her hands were still on him and they moved downwards starting to tug at the hem of his boxers.

"You should… take this off…" she panted lifting her head to kiss him. He answered it shortly but then pulled back. He wanted to know how he could make her feel better. He knew that the man had it easy compared to the woman but he had never learned any details that could help him right now, at least not that his hazy mind remembered.

"You said you have pleasured yourself? How?" Dazed by his touch and perhaps a little embarrassed she didn't answer.

"Tell me." Again Gaara used the tone of voice that didn't allow for any disobedience and Miki breathed.

"With my hands. But please… I want to feel you." Her expression, her voice, her body were begging him. It throbbed between his legs. Gaara exhaled deeply.

"I want you to feel as good as I do." The way she smiled in response sent a jolt of pride through him.

"I am."

"You seem… eager?" It wasn't quite the word he had preferred to use, but her actions matched it as she tugged at the lonely fabric again.

"You find me impatient?" She was suppressing a smirk and to Gaara's astonishment she slid her hands down his sides, past his hipbones and started to stroke him on the outside of the clothing. Was that her teasing him?

"Ah… Miki…" his whole body shuddered, feelings in turmoil. He wanted her to… Yes… The feeling of clothing disappeared from his hips and butt but in return he felt fingers circle around and caressing his erection.

"Yes…" he hissed as he let himself fall down upon her forcing her hand to stop but instead he took the pleasure of her mouth with his as he somehow managed to rid himself completely of the boxers.

She hadn't moved her hand away though, he had only inhibited her movements and she managed to twist her hand a little as she held him compressed between their bodies. He jerked to the contact.

It was easy to understand Miki's curiosity if what she had been told was about something just half as pleasurable as this. He felt her push his hips up and then how she adjusted to him and his body. Breaking apart Gaara caught her haze with his.

"I… Are you sure?" he kissed her. "I need to know you're sure…" another long kiss.

"I am." She breathed and while she let go of him she instead took his hand guiding it down between their bodies. She turned his hand around and he felt a new sensation sweep over him as she put his hand on her. She was warm and wet. Gaara felt hesitant as he fondled with his fingers when she let go of his hand, but when she unexpectedly tensed and let out a moan he swiftly got more ascertain.

He was quick to figure out exactly which spot had made Miki moan and as he had stroked up and down her slit, his fingers had become slightly wet also, but that made it easier to rub the spot in the best way. She wriggled beneath him, pulling him close and kissing him with such a passion he thought incredible. He ached to feel her touch on him again, to know the wonder of her warmth and wetness around him. He wanted to know.

"Miki..?" His voice was hoarse and her response didn't change that. She caught his mouth again but pushed his hand away from her. Instead she adjusted herself again and with a firm grip on his erection, that Gaara had no willpower to do anything against, she moved her hips up so her warmth met the head of his penis. Gaara sharply inhaled. She then proceeded to grab his hips and pull him close. He obediently followed her nonverbal instructions. At this moment he wasn't sure what he wouldn't do for her. Desire flooded his veins and though her hands still tried to guide him, he thrusted instinctively into her. She gave a little cry. He stopped. Both breathing heavily they waited until her hands guided him again. Slowly he moved his hips again.

"Ahh… Yes… This… Uh!" He eyes were shut as she whimpered when he was all in. Her words and sounds were encouraging him to persist, which he was glad for because he was unsure how to interpret her facial expression. She looked both pleasured and in pain and he absolutely didn't want the latter. He paused which made her open her eyes. Her hands moving to his hair and her smile was that of relief.

"It feels so good… So good…" Gaara didn't get to answer as she lifted her head to meet him in a kiss only to take him back down with her, hardly even losing contact when she asked him.

"Please tell me…" she said it in between smaller kisses, which she placed on his lips, cheeks, throat, collarbone and shoulder. "Do you feel it? The pleasure?"

"Yes!" he replied with the same amount of kisses placing them the almost same places she had, with the exception that he continued further down her body. She had reacted so interestingly when his mouth had met her breast earlier.

When he reached the nipple with his tongue her hands shot back down to his hips wanting him to come all the way in. As their pelvises met, they both trembled. Gaara felt how her upper body arched making it even easier for him to access her breast. He did what seemed to be his natural reaction to these impressions; he let his hips thrust in and out of her as he continued to let his tongue play with her.

He had a hand on her back holding her up and one on the mattress steadying them both.

Miki had lost her focus. She clung helplessly to him, legs around his waist and with her head thrown back in abandonment as she whimpered for each time he moved. Slowing down he opted for her mouth but her words and reaction made him feverish with desire.

"No. You must not stop. You must not stop…" she panted letting her strong fingers dig into his back in an attempt to pull him even closer. He didn't stop but continued in the same pace as best he could.

His strong stamina was definitely an invaluable quality right now. He had tried to not think of the growing fire inside himself, wanting to prolong this as much as possible.

Thinking fleetingly on the advice his brother had once given him, that a man could last longer if he had relieved himself first, he thanked himself for the impulse he had had before the banquet. It proved important as Miki's begging body stiffened in his arms and she cried out. Gaara stopped both because of concern for her but also because she tightened around him enough for him to see small stars dance in front of his eyes.

Miki began breathing heavily and Gaara realised that she had been holding her breath.

"Yes!" She sighed. "… Good… So good!" She moved to sit more upright and seized his mouth hungrily while her hands travelled from his torso and down to his hips. Their tongues resumed the dance from before and their lips followed the pace.

"Uhm…" she moaned as she got him to move again. Gaara only absentmindedly noticed how she got him to follow her down until she rested on her back, him on top so close her breasts were pressed against his chest, a feeling he found most welcome. His focus was now on the fire inside of him. He knew it from when he relived himself but never so strong; Miki had changed something in him.

The feeling grew more unbearable but Miki's arms made it impossible to lift himself up again so he settled in her embrace thrusting to her little sobs in his ear. Knowing now that the sounds were of pleasure it only made the whole thing more erotic.

He could do _this_ to a woman. He could make her sound of desire and pleasure. Keenly he fastened up the pace to both of their liking.

Then he felt it. Like a free fall his mind, his focus, his world disappeared briefly and he only felt them, her trembling body and fingers stroking his hipbones, his throbbing penis inside of her and slightly the feeling of a mattress underneath them both. Then everything returned and his arms almost gave up. Somehow it intensified the feeling of her skin against his, her mouth kissing him also made him feel things he hadn't felt before.

Gaara slid out and managing to not fall hard on top of Miki, he instead slipped down next to her. He tried to speak.

"That was…"

"So much better than I could imagine." She answered for him. She had turned to lie on her side and her eyes looked excitedly at him.

"It was." He attempted to control his pounding heart which happily beat in his chest and wondered what she if she wanted something from him now. Should he kiss her more? He wouldn't mind that. No stories ever explained much of the part after.

"Where is the bathing room?" she whispered. Still rather delirious Gaara pointed to the door next to his changing room. Miki darted up and was quickly gone from his side. No, stories never told about this. Was she alright? Had he done something wrong? Had he… Had he been too rough in the end? Pained he waited for her to come back, distracted himself with reorganising the bed.

But he worries were in vain. When Miki returned shortly after, she was grinning and was swiftly back at his side.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked cheerfully surprising him in the best way. Instead of speaking he leaning over and kissed her.

"Uh uhm…" He murmured relieved by her return. The kiss now was slow and nothing like a moment ago, but he could clearly feel how their way of kissing had changed from the first one already. They only stopped because Miki turned her head away to yawn.

"I am so sorry." She said, the fatigue audible in her voice. Gaara smiled, but couldn't keep his eyes off her as the yawn infected him as well.

"Perhaps we should sleep?" She nodded and quickly slid under covers. Gaara had the patience to move the pieces of clothing they hadn't been throwing far enough away earlier and then he slipped down next to her. She cuddled into his arms. She was already getting cold again so to warm her he put an arm around her waist.

"I have become so tired…" she whispered. Gaara hugged her drowsily.

"It's been a long day. Tomorrow will also be long." He put his lips to her dark shoulder in a sloppy kiss before resting his head on a pillow. "And thank you." The last part was a whisper but she heard it and responded with a little pleased sigh and snuggling closer. Then they both fell into a deep sleep.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _This is one of the longest chapters I have ever uploaded! I much prefer shorter ones as it also makes it easier for me to have fast updates. But I think you will agree that this is best together as one chapter._

 _Btw. It's on purpose that Miki's grammar is a bit off, since she is not fluent in the common language._ _J_

 _So? You like? Gaara's first time… If someone deserves a fantastic first time it's this guy, I think._

 _I also plan for more lemony goodness later on. (^-^)_


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight woke Gaara but he was instantly wide awake. The previous night… He snapped for air as his heart started racing. Miki… his wife… He was her husband…

Sitting up Gaara looked around in the room. Though feeling awake his eyes needed a moment to adjust to the light but what he saw or didn't see was disheartening. Miki wasn't in the room. He let himself fall back down into the covers massaging his temples and trying to calm himself, not even caring how he exposed his naked chest to the cold morning air.

Maybe she was just an early riser. But where would she go to?

What time was it anyway?

It couldn't be very late, he was going to eat breakfast with his siblings today and there was no way either of them, though each for a different reason, would let him sleep in late. Temari because it was bad manners for the Kazekage to sleep the day away and Kankurou because he didn't want to be alone with their fuming older sister. Gaara knew his sister was unhappy with his decision, but right now he didn't care. That is…when thinking about last night he had no regrets, but when he started wondering where Miki was now… then he became less certain. But it had felt… Well, Gaara now understood why everyone else seemed so focused on this intimate bodily contact.

"You do look very handsome." Came a whisper towards him. Gaara's eyes opened immediately. He had been so far away in thought he hadn't noticed the door to Miki's changing room open and her walking in.

Before he had sat up again Miki had slumped down next to him. To his silent regret she was dressed. But unlike yesterday she was wearing something more sensible. Big loose trousers and a short sleeved shirt tied together at her side.

He would very much have liked to see her beautiful and naked in the morning sunlight… Blushing Gaara looked away. What was he thinking? That was not appropriate thoughts to greet someone else. Settling his mind he turned to face Miki again. She was looking at him with her characteristic curious smile on her lips, her eyes darting over his face as if she was trying to figure him out.

"Was…" he stopped himself. He had been about to ask her if last night had been satisfying for her. He coughed and tried again.

"Did you sleep well?" She nodded in reply and her fingers reached up to his shoulder almost to test if he was real. Instinctively he leaned into her touch.

"Yes." She breathed eyes focused on where her fingers touched him, down his arm, up again, then down his chest. Involuntarily Gaara tightened his muscles more the farther down she got. And when her gaze met his he saw a dark yearning that reminded him of the night. He swallowed. Her eyes then flickered to his lips as his did to hers, they leaned closer…

A hard knock on the door surprised them both as it yanked them out of their own little world.

Gaara fought the foolish urge to plummet the door and the knocker to the ground. It wasn't his brother or sister as they had special rhythms to their knocks so Gaara would always know it was them, so who?

Miki stood up and it was only in the last second Gaara remembered that he was still naked and thus stayed under the covers.

"I have to go now." she murmured. Her sad expression matching his own, but only until it was replaced by her warm smile.

"But we see each other at the breakfast!" Gaara smiled back.

And with that a silly idea popped up in his mind. Simply childish, and perhaps, or most likely, rooted in the previous night's exploits, he caught her hand and quickly pulled her down on top of him. The action surprised her enough for her not to resist his pull but as she landed on him she laughed heartedly. As she clearly had some kind of deadline Gaara didn't waste any time before pressing his lips to hers. Just as fast she replied pressing her body close to his.

The knock came again. Impatient.

Again Gaara fought the urge to send a sandstorm at the door as his lips felt lonely when Miki got up again.

"Ja! Jeg er på vej, jeg kommer nu!" Her words were coarse in his ears as she spoke a language Gaara didn't understand. But he heard and was rather pleased with the irritation in her voice; she wanted to stay with him.

She uttered a few words Gaara couldn't hear as she opened the door the knocker had been so determined to interrupt them by. Before she slipped out the door Miki sent Gaara a big smile that lit up her whole face as the annoying frown she had had on her face as she walked towards the door was gone.

"We see each other at the breakfast… husband." She smiled again, closed the door and was gone.

Gaara waited a moment before he moved. His heart pumping in his chest but his body unhappy with the interrupted situation as it clearly remembered how good it had felt with her so close during the night.

Disgruntled he finally got up.

…

After having showered and getting dressed Gaara walked to the dining room where he was to meet his siblings. He was in no hurry as he and Miki had apparently awoken quite early and most people in the village were only starting to get up now. Nonetheless he was still met by a well-provided morning table full of every possible dish for the celebratory breakfast. But his siblings were nowhere to be found.

It actually suited Gaara nicely and as he poured himself some tea he asked one of the servants to bring him the previous night's reports so he could go over them before the ceremoniously events of the day would begin. He preferred to be on top of things which included knowing the lesser significant details of a night patrol.

It was like this, with a cup of cold tea in one hand and his eyes scanning the pages that his brother and brother-in-law found him.

"Goodmorniiing." Kankurou yawned as he took a seat at the table perpendicular to Gaara's. Shikamaru sat opposite Kankurou at a table set for him and his wife. Shikadai was supposed to sit next to his uncle and Gaara assumed that his nephew was trying to sleep in late, which was also what kept his sister away. Not that she was sleeping but because she was most likely fighting to drag his nephew all the way down to breakfast.

For a moment the men enjoyed the silence. Pouring some tea, choosing a few small dishes and sharing a few documents between them.

It wasn't all information regarding Suna that Gaara let Shikamaru in on, but the man's mind was spectacular and had a couple of times helped Suna. Naruto was well informed of this as he himself, on behalf of Shikamaru, to the latter's trouble, had been the one to suggest this opportunity. After all, Konoha benefitted from Temari's wit most of the time as the couple lived there, and had several losses reduced due to her skills.

Gaara was sorry that Naruto hadn't been able to attend the ceremony. He saw Naruto as one of his closest friends, though living so far apart from each other, but he also understood that a kage couldn't just take time off. Because of the diplomacy behind the wedding the announcement had been with a rather short notice making it impossible for Naruto to make it. He had instead sent congratulatory gifts and noted that they would toast the next time they met.

Absentmindedly Gaara slowly realised that his brother was laughing at him.

"Earth to Gaara?"

Raising an eyebrow he looked up to see the smirk on his older brother's face while Shikamaru remained politely silent.

"I was asking you," Kankurou chuckled, "how your wedding night went?" An almost cringle at Gaara's eyes was the only thing warning Kankurou, and he didn't see it in time.

"It was quite pleasant." Gaara looked up to fully see the reaction his words would undoubtedly have on his brother. "I understand now why you always been so focused on the female body."

Shikamaru almost spit his tea out, only managing to seal his lips by putting a hand to his mouth. He openly gawked at Gaara. But it was Kankurou reaction that was most funny. First he seemed to take it as a joke, then it was like he realised that his brother rarely joked… Then he also stared, jaw hanging, at his younger brother.

"You what?!" It could have been interpreted as a rude remark but the curiosity and light in Kankurou's eyes as well as his tone of voice left it easy for Gaara to understand that his brother was proud.

Only answering with a light smile Gaara returned to look at the papers and documents in front of him just as his sister and nephew walked into the room.

A quick look from Shikamaru silenced Kankurou who had been about to comment on the news. It was not a good idea to tell Temari, even if he tried to use coded language, that her younger brother, who had just gotten married to a woman she disliked, had consummated the marriage in the most intimate of ways. Besides Shikadai would without a doubt break the code instantly and though he wouldn't understand most of it, they did want to spare him.

Kankurou was almost skipping in his seat wanting to pry more details out of Gaara. His younger brother didn't joke around and never told lies, so it had to be true, which meant that Gaara had been able to make a special connection with someone else. How could Kankurou not be excited about that?

"What's with you?" Temari remarked starkly towards Kankurou. The man stiffened. He knew his sister and when she was in a bad mood, like she was now, the best course of action was to lay low.

Again he was interrupted though this time to his advantage as their younger brother's new wife entered the room followed by an entourage carrying packages and bags.

.

.

 _It's a crude place to stop but I want to share with you at a regular pace, so here is a little something. More sibling squabbles to come as well as more romance… (^-^)_


	8. Chapter 8

_So it seems like a lot of you wondered about my last comment about ending at a crude place. That is ofc my mistake, but it was because I knew that the scene is going to continue I felt like I stopped the chapter abruptly. (^,^)/  
Well we're continuing in this. _

_But first a HUGE THANK YOU to all you lovely people who follow, review and have faved this story. When I started writing this I was nervous if there were other people who adore Gaara and I am so happy that you are here! (^-^) Thank you!_

.

.

The noise from the many people as they walked around placing the packages everywhere put a frown on Temari's face, but she held her tongue. She had been raised to not show her temper in front of strangers so she politely waited as the people, servants she guessed, began to leave the room as they had delivered their things. She glanced at her brother's, ugh… wife… standing in the middle of the room trying to stop fidgeting.

What had Gaara been thinking when he had agreed to this preposterous deal. A marriage?! She still fumed inwardly thinking about it. She felt how Shikamaru stiffened beside her, sure that he sensed her anger. He could always do that no matter how much she tried to hide it, but he was perfect since he always knew when to do what. When to calm her, when to let the steam blow off on its own, and when to aid her.

Temari took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. No matter what she didn't intend to bring up this case in front of everybody even though it was family. She planned to talk to Gaara on one-on-one which always increased her success of whatever agenda she had. Shikamaru had the bad habit of arguing for both sides in any discussion, Kankurou tended to be more emotional than her in arguments and Shikadai was still a child in her eyes but would probably argue like his father anyways so that left it to her to bring some sense back into her youngest brother's mind. She knew he loved the village and would die for it. He literally had once, but living his life with this lie? No, she couldn't let him do that.

"So…" began a voice Temari quickly knew to be the blue haired woman's. The others' attention were also drawn from the many packages to her as she stood in the middle between the tables.

"I am not sure if you all have been told about the customs of my country?" she began her voice steadying for each word. "I have been told some of you only arrived yesterday." She smiled towards Temari and Shikamaru and then Shikadai next to Kankurou. Temari narrowed her eyes. What was this woman up to?

"Well it is custom for the one who moves to live with the other family to bring gifts as a sign of appreciation."

"Wait, you say 'one' so it would be the same if it was a man moving?" Shikadai broke in, something he rarely did but when curiosity got a hold of him he wanted things to be clear. Miki, that was her name right, turned smiling brightly to him.

"Yes, of course. And since I'm the one moving in this case I have brought you all gifts." Her voice got enthusiastic as she said it but then her expression changed to more embarrassed. She pointed to the stacks of things brought into the room.

"I sensed you all felt this was a bit excessive but since Gaara is the leader of the village this is to meet his status appropriately." Temari noticed the lack of honorific to her brother's name. Since when had Miki been told she could call Gaara, as the Kazekage, anything less than sama? Not that Temari did, but then he was _her_ _younger_ sibling.

Temari failed to notice the tiny smile on Gaara's lips as he heard his name without the honorific though he did have a vague recollection of Miki whispering his name like that last night… She continued her explanation.

"If you have questions for me, please ask since I do not know if your way of gift giving is the same."

Temari watched as the _woman_ walked over and grabbed a basket that looked heavy and brought it to Shikadai.

"Well… We always begin with bringing the gifts to the youngest firsts… That is in order with you?" She received nods from the men in the room. Temari refused to answer though it didn't matter. Shikadai took to basket and looked under the silken fabric covering its contents. His eyes were curious as he shuffled around the items inside.

"Wow!" Kankurou exclaimed pulling out a thin neatly designed kunai. He placed it on his finger testing its balance. "This is really something."

"Yes…" Miki said sounding a little nervous. "This is chosen as I understand that the Kazekage's nephew is an aspiring shinobi, and as such needs the best tools possible." This was followed by the boy and his uncle showing the rest of the content to the others. It held a little purse, bag, and two jars made out of seemingly expensive material.

"Then there is this." Miki had begun to seem flustered despite her gift being an obvious success. She hurried over bringing a long packet wrapped in green silk and handed it to Shikamaru. Her eyes followed him intensely as he unwrapped it, but to the wonder of the receivers the gift was nothing more than a regular branch with its smaller side branches cut off. Even Shikamaru couldn't help but look confused at it.

"It's from the rare burning birch tree." Miki said smiling as if it explained anything. Temari almost snorted but the other woman continued. "You do not seem to recognise it? It is an everlasting burning branch." Still no acknowledging response from the Konoha shinobi made Miki tumble on her words trying to explain that it indeed was a good gift. Gaara sat still observing it all. He would gladly help her, but he understood the significance of this gift either.

"I was told you are the most skilled in the shadow jutsu? And to make shadows you need some light, yes?" she looked at him eager for him to confirm that she was at least right in this. Shikamaru nodded, politely not asking why she knew this about him.

"This branch will burn indefinitely or at least many, many years. So you will always have a… what is the word… torch! You will always have a torch with you to create the shadows for your jutsu." This information made the difference. It was obvious to all and Miki breathed out relieved. The appreciation was now clear on Shikamaru's face as he thanked for the gift. It was not something he had known existed but what she said was true. Though he wasn't much out on missions anymore it was truly a gift for a Nara.

Now also curious what his brother-in-law's wife had for the two siblings he followed her picking up a little red silken wrapped package. Kankurou doesn't hesitate but pulls of the fabric quickly revealing a dirty brown root. This time aware that there is more to the gift than meets the eye, the man looks up awaiting the revelation of the gift.

"I have been informed that you are a specialist in poisons, yes? This is where our most lethal poison comes from. This much…" she held up her thumb and forefinger. "Is enough to poison a thousand people."

Miki cleared her throat as her audience tried to hide their surprised expressions, hurrying to the next gift.

A purple wrapped tall basket was given to Temari who under the watchful eye of her family and especially younger brother politely took the gift. As she removed the cloth she couldn't help but think that the silk felt incredible soft under her fingers. And she had a problem not smiling when she saw the gift. It was a dark purple orchid.

"I am sorry. But the gift I wanted to bring you was already planned. So since I understood that you like orchids I have brought you this very rare one. It likes sunlight, which there is not much of where I come from but I believe will be perfect for you." Miki was talking enthusiastically only a tiny hint of sadness as she spoke of her old home. "Also the stick, when the flower withers, can be crumbled and used as healing medicine. Very useful I hope."

"I…" Temari began but stopped herself. It was a wonderful gift. But she was not accepting it if it meant accepting this preposterous marriage. But Shikamaru discreetly placed a hand on her arm, wordlessly telling her to not act out at that moment. She knew he was right. No matter how much she wanted to verbally abuse this new woman, it would change nothing. It was Gaara she needed to speak to.

"What about all these other things?" Shikadai's voice broke in. he was pointing to all the bags, basket and packages the servants had brought in earlier.

"Oh! I forgot to say that, yes? The other gifts are from my country to honour the Kazekage's family." She said nodding. "It is all gifts for Gaara's family. You."

Gaping this family stared at the overwhelming mountain of gifts.

.

.

.

 _Time for bed for me. More will come. (^-^)_


End file.
